Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the functionality and performance of their products while decreasing their cost of manufacture. One approach for increasing functionality and performance has been to integrate passive circuit elements with active circuit elements in a semiconductor substrate. However, a passive circuit element such as an inductor occupies a large region of the semiconductor substrate. Thus, integrating an inductor with an active device increases the cost of semiconductor components composed of passive and active circuit elements. Another approach has been to couple a passive circuit element to an active circuit element on a printed circuit board substrate. This approach uses complex input and output interconnect structures. In both of these approaches, the cost of manufacturing the passive circuit elements increases the cost of the semiconductor component.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a passive circuit element such as, for example, an inductor and a method for manufacturing the passive circuit element that is cost efficient and suitable for coupling with a semiconductor die.